Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia
| image = File:TN.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 10.10.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Marquessa #Dee #Vommack #Segul #Araver (U-ta-gai) #Kiwi #benjer3 #Boquise #Hachi #Jay Gold #Barcallica | first = Jay Gold | last = Marq, Segul, Kiwi, Benjer, Boq, Barc | mvp = Boq & Kiwi | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It began on October 10th, 2013 and ended in a Baddies win in N3 (October 17th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Block/Trap > Redirect > Spy > Save > Kill *Redirects will affect Block/Trap as long as Block/Trap don't target redirecter. *Baddie NK has no carrier. *Shown in NP: **Kills **Successful Saves **Redirects **Vote manips **Traps **Lynch saves *Not shown: **Blocks **Spies *Tie Lynch Rules: **D1 - No lynch **D2+ - Random among tied players. Role Description Baddies: Be in majority (Indy must be dead) #Shredder - Ultimate foe of the TMNT. Very skilled in martial arts and also very intelligent. He may influence the votes, redirecting a players vote. (Vote manip) #Krang - Interdimentional warlord from Dimension X. A being of unrivaled intelligence, he can create just about anything! May redirect a player each night. #Bebop and Rocksteady - Dimwitted mutants employed by the Shredder. Once human, Bebop and Rocksteady were mutated by Shredder into a Warthog and Rhino repectively. They may block a player each night. (Count as 1 player) ---- Goodies: Eliminate baddies and indy #Splinter - The trainer and "father" of the turtles. One of the only ones on equal grounds with the Shredder. He will do whatever it takes to protect those he cares for. May save a player each night. #Leonardo - The leader of the turtles. Strong and strategic, he uses his twin ninjaken blades to take down his foes. Kills for the goodies. #Donatello - The smartest of the group. Devotes most of his time to tinkering and building machines. He may trap a player each night. Players is blocked, saved, an unlynchable the following day. #Michelangelo - The youngest of the turtles. Free spirited, carefree and has and extreme love for pizza! He can use his lightheartedness and funloving nature to calm everyone down during the day. He may RID Lynch save a player during the day. #Raphael - Arguable the physically strongest of the turtles. He is hotheaded and quick to pick a fight. He may block a player each night. #April O' Neal - A TV reporter and close friends of the turtles. As a reporter she can use position as a reporter to increase her voting power. Her votes count up to x3. #Casey Jones - While he is a criminal, he is still a friend to the turtles helping them when he can. He is good at hiding and not getting caught. He may spy on a player. ---- Indy - Secret Wincon and Ability #Rat King - A man who counts himself a rat and wishes for rats to be in control trying on many occasions accomplish this task to no avail. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Marq - Shredder *Kiwi – Bebop and Rocksteady *Boq - Krang Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster #Marq - Shredder #Dee - The Rat King - Killed N3 by Leonardo #Vommack - April O’ Neal - Lynched D2 #Segul - Michelangelo #Araver - Leonardo - Killed N3 by Baddies #Kiwi - Bebop and Rocksteady #benjer3 - Raphael #Boq - Krang #Hachi - Donatello - Killed N2 by Baddies #Jay - Casey Jones - Killed N1 by Baddies #Barc - Splinter Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9